parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dudley Puppy
Dudley Puppy is a dog from T.U.F.F. Puppy. Dudley Puppy played King William in The Foxworth Princess He is a king Dudley Puppy played Raimundo In Xiaolin Showdown (MovieMagic8011 Style) Dudley Puppy played Chunk in Children Story 3 He is a toy Dudley Puppy played Hunk in The Wizard of Oz (Baddwing Style) Dudley Puppy played Aladdin in Dudleyladdin, Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John, and Dudleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Street Rat (Human). Dudley Puppy played Po in Kung Fu Puppy, Kung Fu Puppy 2 and Kung Fu Puppy 3 He is a Panda Dudley Puppy played Burton Quinn in Orinoco Ventura When Nature Calls Dudley Puppy played Zoot in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Dudley Puppy played Sonic the Hedgehog in Wreck It Alex Dudley Puppy played Bruno in Annierella Dudley Puppy played Goofy in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a Goof Dudley Puppy played Tommy Oliver in Mighty Morphin Spy Force Rangers The Movie He is a Teenager and Kimberly's Boyfriend Dudley Puppy played Baloo in The Cartoon Book (WeLoveAnimation Style), The Cartoon Book 2 (WeLoveAnimation Style) and TaleSpin (WeLoveAnimation Style) Dudley Puppy played Bernard in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey style) He will play Crazy Steve in an upcoming Drake & Josh parody He will play Spencer Shay in an upcoming iCarly parody He will play Sheen Estevez in an upcoming Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius parody He will play Pete "Maverick" Mitchell in an upcoming Top Gun parody He played Mokap in Animal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (Vinnytovar Style) and Animal Kombat: Armageddon (Vinnytovar Style) He's a fighter and the actor of Mortal Kombat He played Winston in Alpha & Omega Series (Vinnytovar Style) He is a Wolf and the leader of wolves Gallery NEW_Character_large_332x363_dudley.jpg Dudley Puppy.jpg Dudley yells.png Dudley scratch and digging.png Dudley motorcycle.png Dudley bike 1.png Chewed his butt again.png Dudley puppy chasing.PNG Dudley watching the sky.png Dudley hits washing machine 1.png Dudley hits washing machine 2.png Dudley hits washing machine 3.png Dudley hits washing machine 4.png Dudley hits washing machine 5.png dudley hits washing machine 6.png dudley hits washing machine 7.png dudley hits washing machine 8.png dudley hits washing machine 9.png dudley hits washing machine 10.png Dudley saving kitty bomb.png Dudley jumps out the house 1.png Dudley jumps out the house 2.png dudley jumps out the house 3.png Dudley hits walls.png Dudley getting out the window.png Dudley fighting villains 1.png Dudley fighting villains 2.png Dudley fighting villains 3.png Dudley fighting villains 4.png dudley fighting villains 5.png Dudley Puppy in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy in TUFF Puppy dudley takes shirt off 1.png dudley takes shirt off 2.png dudley takes shirt off 3.png dudley says about spy.png dudley seeing a spy.png Dudley.png|link=Dudley Puppy Dudley Puppy happy.jpg Dudley hugs peg.png Dudley Puppy as Superman.png|As Superman Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Idiots Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Brothers Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Cousins Category:Dudley and Kitty Category:Vinnytovar